Bloonprint Hideout
Bloonprint Hideout is a Special Mission in Bloons Monkey City Mobile that must be beaten to unlock the Bloonchipper. It has 14 rounds, and is set in a Mountains Terrain. The bloons get stronger by rank every few rounds. This mission's bloon waves are always the same, and there are no Camo Bloons, Regrow Bloons, and Lead Bloons. Round 1 gives a line of Red Bloons, Round 2-3 gives a line of Blue Bloons, Round 4-5 gives Green Bloons, Round 6-7 gives Yellow Bloons, Round 8-9 gives Pink Bloons, Round 10 gives Black and White Bloons (white appears on the left, black on the right), Round 11 gives Zebra Bloons, Round 12 gives Rainbow Bloons, Round 13 gives a very loose line of Ceramic Bloons, and Round 14 contains a single MOAB which moves along the left lane. This special mission is quite difficult, due to the fact that there are multiple paths diverging from the entrance and the only other intersection point is at the exit of which lives are lost if bloons go through. The other problem is the very little cash that the whole mission has in total. Strategies Strategy by Terry.dai @ 2017-07-24 I completed it at level 14 and starting with $1650 without any Supply Crates or Monkey Boosts. Build a Heli and upgrade it to 1/0 , and then build Spike Factory at the bloonprint. then build a 2-1 glue at the right side and let it can attack the entry point. then two 0-1 ice at the right side (2 corners). and then upgrade the glue to 2-2 and target the last aim. At level 10-13, Heli shall focus on the left side and help the right side if needed. Before the level 14, sell all except the Heli, you shall have $5600+. Build 2 ice on left side (2 corners), a 2-1 glue, and a 1-2 Spike Factory on the top left. Use the Road-Spike to eat the MOAB directly before it reach the ice tower. Have fun. Strategy by TrollerMcgee (Very easy, NLL) Just spam x/3 dart monkeys on both sides, or if you dont have the money, put one where it can reach both sides. This will easily pop everything as long as you have 15+dart monkeys. Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second I had completed this mission when I had $2450 starting cash. Use a combination of 2/1 Glue Gunners and 3/x Tack Shooters and place them equally and separately on the two lanes. Don't forget to have a lot of Road Spikes ready; have at least 75 Road Spikes at ready beforehand. Before starting Round 14, sell all towers that affect the right lane, sell the Glue Gunners, add a MOAB Mauler or two and add a Spike Factory. Umm... I did spend 20 to buy myself the Spike Factory and many more Road Spikes. This is an adequate strategy of just simply passing. Strategy by GamingPlayer All you do is to buy 11 0/0 dart monkeys in the front where the bloons make their first turn near the start, but I spammed 12 because I have a free dart monkey, with 6 on the right turn and 6 on the left turn. Make sure to have at least one of them upgraded to sharp shots. Next, upgrade each of them to sharp shots. Then, continue upgrading them in the same manner to 1/3, where you get triple darts first, then the range, and Enhanced Eyesight if you need to. Spam road spikes if you need to. Make sure that you spam sets road spikes if the road spikes would be used up when popping the bloon. On the round of the MOAB, sell everything, getting a 2/1 Ice Monkey where Qwertyxp2000 got a Spike Factory. Get a 2/x Glue Gunner near the Ice Monkey, setting it on strong so that it will splash damage to the ceramics, and then bloons inside the ceramics, so that all layers of the bloon are glued. Get a MOAB Mauler where Qwertyxp2000 placed the x/3 Bomb Shooter, and get a 1/1 Heli-Pilot on follow touch. Move the Heli-Pilot to where the MOAB is coming. You can sell the MOAB Mauler if the MOAB layer is destroyed, and you should get lots of money for a spike factory or enough money for you to spam at least 9 sets of road spikes. Last, spam all the road spikes on the end of the track so bloons won't get through if they manage to. '''This should costs you 0. '''If it doesn't work, just repeat it, but with 2 2/1 Ice Monkey. Strategy by A plant This requires 6 x/3 Dart Monkeys, 2 2/1 Glue Gunners and 2 2/x Dartling Guns. Start by placing Dart Monkeys at the top near the bloonprint. Upgrade them to x/3, but I recommend to not upgrade the left side. Now place the Glue Gunners in the center of both the paths. Upgrade them to 2/1. This should get you until the last round. On the last round, sell all the towers, place as many 0/3 Dart Monkeys at the bottom left, 2 2/1 Glue Gunners in the middle left side, and both of the Dartling Guns at the top. Upgrade them to 2/0. This is how I beat the mission. Strategy by Teacup Terry This requires a Heli Monkey and two Spike factories. You can also use a free dart monkey. Place the Heli monkey and level it up to Pursuit and nothing else. Set it to Pursuit. Once you have enough, buy a Spike Factory on the M.O.A.B. Side and another Spike Factory on the right side. Level them up 1/2 (first M.O.A.B side, then other side) Use a lot of monkey boosts. That's how I beat the mission. Strategy by Coronae_Arcania So I managed to pass it (with a total of 4 lives left over) with 9 0/3 Dart Monkeys (4 on left, 5 on right) all the way to Round 13, then dump everything on the right and get two 2/3 Bomb Towers. Throw down as many road spikes on the left path near the end as you can, pray, and as long as you started with at least 125 lives, you should be able to make it. Most importantly, not a single bloon can have escaped in previous rounds. Anyway, that's my strategy, so good luck! Strategy by IReportU This strategy required 2 Dartling Gun 0/2, 2 Glue Gunner 2/1, 3 Bomb Shooter switch to "Strong" target and a $2040 cash injection when I start again (Maybe a Supply Crate with do the job, and if you're lucky enough, you won't lose a single live). I started with $2050 (City level 20, no Supply Crate used). First of all, place 2 Dartling Gun near the blueprint, which may let them shoot darts along the roads. DO NOT purchase the Focused Firing. Just let the gun spread wide. Upgrade the left one to 0/2 and the right one to 0/1 (Remember to put a 2/1 Glue Gunner near the first curve which bloons appear, it really help you a lot). This should be done before round 12. Start putting Bomb Shooter in the left path (I also used a free Dart Monkey) and upgrade them to 0/3. Set to "Strong". A Glue Gunner placed among those Bomb Shooter should help you to deal with Ceramics. If you managed to win the round in your first try, then congratulation on you. If not, just simply build more MOAB Mauler. Good luck! Strategy by EventLesStew The bloonprint hideout special mission is required to unlock the bloonchipper You need to do something for the first 13 rounds and a different defence for the MOAB at round 14 Special tiles needed to beat: *Engineer rescue Towers needed *3 spike factories *6 dart monkeys *3 engineers *4 bomb towers *Road spikes *1 super monkey Needed upgrades *1/1 Spike Factory *1/0 engineer *2/3 dart monkey (enhanced eyesight for range;)) *0/3 bomb towers Now set up a defence like this: Rounds 1-13 *!=dart monkey *[]=engineer ! ! ! ! ! ! [][][] Upgrade dart monkeys to 2/3 and engineers to 1/0 In Round 14, put spike factories near the exit to the left since the MOAB spawns and goes in the left and place a super monkey and 4 0/3 MOAB Maulers there. Upgrade spike factories to 1/0 and one of them to 1/1. Good luck:) Strategy by Minimashor I messed around with a bunch of strategies but what ended up working for me was to line up 8 0/3 dart monkeys right up the middle to deal with everything up to zebra. Once you have that, get as many 1/1 snipers as possible set to strong for the ceramics. If you don't have a lot of snipers available, upgrade snipers to 2/1. Rounds Round 1: 100 Red (RBE: 100) Round 2 and 3: 100 Blue (RBE: 200) Round 4 and 5: 100 Green (RBE: 300) Round 6 and 7: 100 Yellow (RBE: 400) Round 8 and 9: 100 Pink (RBE: 500) Round 10: 25 Black, 25 White (RBE: 550) Round 11: 30 Zebra (RBE: 690) Round 12: 20 Rainbow (RBE: 940) Round 13: 8 Ceramic (RBE: 832) Round 14: 1 MOAB (RBE: 554) Trivia *The tile appears as a sort of decorated cave. *Despite the fact that this is a Caves Terrain tile, Monkey Aces, Mortar Monkeys, and Heli Pilots can all be built here, even though those towers are normally restricted in such terrains. *A Wind Spire can be built on a Bloonprint Hideout tile. *This is the only special tower mission tile that does not use its own tower. *'Bloonprint' is a portmanteau of 'blueprint', which is a technical drawing containing the instructions for making an architecture/engineering design, and 'bloon'. It's also a reference to the Bloonchipper's blueprint, as the blue map on the end of the track actually is the Bloonchipper's blueprint. *Uncaptured Bloonprint Hideout tiles appear exactly the same as captured ones. Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile